Future Gundam Wing
by Masaki
Summary: The Gundam Wing characters are... well u can read it and find out
1. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers: I do not (at present time) own Gundam Wing, but I sure as hell hope I will in the future so I can make this fic part of the series. (hehehe) And I also don't own 7-eleven or any other places mentioned in this story. By the way, this story takes place in the future and most of the characters have amnesia and have changed.  
  
  
***Planet Earth***  
I hate my job, I wish that I had finished college... but then again maybe I did finish it??? Oh well. Anyways, 7-Eleven isn't the worst job someone can have nowadays, Quatre thought to himself. "Will this be all miss," Quatre asked. "Yes thank you," The woman replied. That woman, she seems so familiar, should I know her? I feel as though I should. Hmm...Oh well, Quatre thought.  
The woman had blonde hair, the same color as his. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that stopped right above her belly button. She had a belly ring and was wearing a pair of petal pushers. As she was leaving, she stopped, turned around, and walked back over to him. "I am sorry sir, but what is your name," She asked him. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre replied. "My name is Dorothy. I'm sorry, it's just that... well, you seem so familiar. I feel as though I should know you from somewhere," Dorothy replied. "Likewise..." Quatre said. "Well, do you wanna hang out sometime, Quatre?"  
"That would be cool."  
"Ok...um... Here's my number," Dorothy said scribbling it onto a napkin, "and I should be free...um...basically whenever!"  
"Alright, thanks. You will be sure to hear from me."  
And with that, Dorothy left, clumsily tripping over her sandals. Her beauty mesmerized Quatre. (She took care of her little "eyebrow" problems.) But most of all, he was in love with her hair. It came down to her knees and was curled. While Quatre was daydreaming, His manager came out.   
"Hey, how's my favorite employee," His manager asked enthusiastically. "I'm great," Quatre replied. "Well, in that case, make yourself useful and get me a slurpee. Cherry coke preferably."  
"Sure boss, whatever you say." Quatre was getting the slurpee when he started thinking of Dorothy again. WOW was the only word that came to his mind. He was getting carried away and his boss returned.  
"QUATRE!!!!!!! What the hell is this?!" Quatre forgot about the slurpee and realized that there was a big puddle of red slush on the floor. "I am so sorry, I was just thinking about, I...um...I am sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Damn right it won't, 'cause you're fired! Now get the hell out of my store!" As Quatre was leaving, he flipped off his ex-manager. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the napkin that had Dorothy's number on it. Well, at least I have something to look forward to, Quatre thought as he was walking to catch the bus. He quickly stepped on the bus and found a seat next to a young man, about his age, with a long brown braid. "Hey, can I sit here?" Quatre asked the guy. "Sure man...no prob!!!"   
  
Well what'd ya think? I hope ya enjoyed tha fic. I should have the second chapter out soon. Please don't forget to write reviews. Oh yea, did I mention... don't forget to write reviews??? Well, peace out!! :) ~ Maya ~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Quatre sat down. He seems familiar...Wonder why that is, He thought. The braided haired boy wore a priest suit. Quatre raised an eyebrow. He looks like a priest, but he's way to young, Quatre thought.   
"Hey, do I know you from somewhere? You seem real familiar."   
Quatre shook his head.   
"No, I've never met you before. Maybe there was a mistake."   
The boy nodded.   
"You're probably right."   
It was quiet for a while until Quatre's stop came up.   
"This is my stop. Nice talking to you."   
The boy stood up.   
"This is my stop too. Mind if I have your name?"   
"No, It's Quatre." He said shaking the boys hand.   
"Mine is Duo. Well now, since were getting off at the same spot, wanna chat for a while?"   
Quatre decided it couldn't hurt too much and replied yes. They talked and talked and talked until they came to an intersection.   
"Well I go this way." Quatre said.   
"Yeah, and I go this way. Maybe we could kick it sometime." Duo said. "Sure. See ya Duo." Quatre turned and headed towards his house. Duo waved and headed towards his destination.  
  
***Quatre's house***  
"Hey Rashid! I'm home," Quatre said. "Oh, hey master Quatre! And how are you today?"  
"I'm doing fine, ya know ya know ya know!"  
"Always a pleasure to know! Well Master Quatre, the food is in the kitchen. And, if I may ask, how was work today?"  
"Um..It was okay... except that I kinda sorta got... fired..."  
"FIRED?! Oh well, everything happens for a reason."  
"Yea, whatever. Bye!"  
Quatre headed up to his room. When he reached it, he got the phone and called Dorothy. "Hello, is Dorothy home?"  
"Um... I'm sorry; you must have the wrong number. There is only a Relena Peacecraft living here. (Relena begins giggling.)  
"Oh... okay, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Quatre hears someone shouting in the background. "Relena give me the phone this instant!!!"  
Quatre was about to hang up when another voice came on the phone.  
"HELLO?"  
"Hello...?"  
"This is Dorothy! May I ask who's calling?"  
"Hey Dorothy! It's me, Quatre."  
"Um..."  
"Remember, from 7-eleven?"  
"Oh! Hi Quatre! Excuse my STUPID friend Relena. She has some major problems."  
"Haha, it's okay, I don't mind someone with a good sense of humor"  
"Um... Well... do you wanna come over?!"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, my address is-"  
"Hold on real quick, I have to go get a paper."  
"Okay!" Quatre got the paper and quickly returned.   
"My address is 349 Bonnatt drive."  
"Okay, I'll see you there! I should be over in a few minutes."  
"Alright then, later!"  
"Later..." Quatre hung up the phone and got his backpack ready. He slowly made his way to the door and began walking out when he was suddenly stopped by a loud shout in his ear.  
"QUATRE!!" A startled Quatre looked around to see Duo, the guy he met on the bus.  
"Oh Duo, hey. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was just on my way to the liquor store. How about you?!"  
"I was on my way to Dorothy's and Relena's."  
"Oh... who are they?"  
"I only know who Dorothy is. Well, sort of. I met her at 7-eleven, my old job. I got fired because I was... not tending to my work."  
"Hey, mind if I join you? I mean, if they won't get mad of course."  
"I doubt they'll get mad, so sure. Come along." Quatre and Duo made their way to Dorothy's and Relena's. They were talking about their lives up until now on the way to Dorothy's house. But Duo, being the klutz that he is, bumped into a young woman carrying groceries, causing her to spill them all."OH MY GOD!! I AM SOOOO SORRY!!"Duo said, apologetically. "It's fine, but willl you give me a hand?!" The woman asked a bit impatiently. "Sure..." was Duo's response.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Hilde Schibeiker. And you?"  
"Duo Maxwell. Um.. do you need help carrying these to the car?"  
"Sure! That'd be great!"  
"Okay then! I'l catcha later Quatre!"  
"Bye Duo!"  
  
  
Well I am so sorry to leave ya'll here but unfortunately I have to. I should have the other 1 out soon... hopefully. Peace out yall!!  
~maya~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers: I don't and, well I aint sayin that I never will cuz things happen and I just might, but at current moment I don't own GW, Blink 182, and... anything else in this fic. Ok well maybe some things but...  
  
  
Ok Quatre, just cool it, I'm sure Dorothy will be happy to see you. Well no duh?! She only said to come by! Ok just calm down, Quatre thought to himself. "Hey Dorothy! How are you?!"  
"Hi Quatre, I'm just fine! And yourself?"   
"Fine." They both shared a long, no but I mean a long moment of silence. Finally, Quatre broke the silence. *bout time*   
"Well Dorothy, shall we go for a walk?"  
"That'd be great! Um, let me grab my coat."  
"Sure, take your time!" Dorothy went in to grab her coat and someone rushed up behind him, yelling loudly in his ear,"Hi!!!!!!!!!" A startled Quatre turned around. "Uhhhhh, hi.."  
"Are you Quatre Raberba Winner???"  
"Yes, I am..."  
"Oh, my name is Relena! I'm Dorothy's roommate. Are you and Dorothy going out on a date without me? Haha, no I'm just kidding. It's about time she got out. She's always staying indoors. Antisocial that girl." Relena said shaking her head.  
"Oh, she seems really nice."  
"Oh she is... believe me she's dope." Just as Relena finished saying that Dorothy was coming out. Quatre couldn't do anything else but stare at her beauty. Dorothy was wearing some blue denim pants, skin-tight, and a matching tube top that showed her entire stomach. She was wearing a denim jacket over that. Her hair was done in pigtails and she had a blue belly ring. (Ok, enough about that details, I'm sure that you all just want me to continue so I will.)  
"Oh, I see you have met my roommate. Sorry, she's very hyper," Dorothy whispered into Quatre's ear.  
"Stop talking about me DOROTHY!! Well Quatre, it was a pleasure meeting you, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go call my BOYFRIEND, Heero Yuy."  
"Heero is your boyfriend?" Quatre asked her.  
"Yea..."  
"No way!! He's like, one of my best friends! That foos dope!"  
"I know... You guys are friends?"  
"Yea. We grew up together... I wonder why he hasn't ever mentioned you. He deny's having a girlfriend you know."  
"Oh really... well I don't think you should have told me that because now he's gonna go home with some bruises and cuts tonight!!!" Relena stormed off after saying this.   
"Oh well." Qautre just shrugged it off and put his attention to Dorothy.  
"Well. Let's be going, shall we?" Quatre asked Dorothy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
*Meanwhile with Duo and Hilde...*  
  
"So...Hilde,..."  
Duo was queit as if he was trying to make conversation but had no clue what to say.  
"Yes?!", Hilde said.  
Damn, someone has a temper, Duo thought. But in response he just asked her if she had any pets.  
"Well, yes, actually. I just bought a Yorkshire terrior. You should see her. She is so adorable."  
"Really...?" Duo asked.  
"Yes... would you like to come by and see her?" Hilde asked. By this time they had been chatting by the car for a while now.  
"I would love that!" Duo said with a devilish grin.* Don't get any ideas now! ;)*  
So Duo got in the car and Hilde started it up. Duo, not having manners, reached over and turned on the radio. When he turned it on it was a song by Blink 182. Duo turned to Hilde," So, do you like Blink 182."  
"Who doesn't?!?!" Was her response.  
"Well, I actually know quite a few people who don't."  
"Yeah, well they're all on crack or something! Wait a minute, you'd better not say that you don't like them! Cuz aint no way your sittin in my car, listenin to  
my radio, a Blink 182 song nonetheless, and sayin u don't like them!!"  
"Ok! I like them! Chill out girl!"  
"And you'd better not be sayin that just because of what I said!"  
"I'm not don't worry, I'm definitely not."   
When Duo and Hilde finally reached the house,(well they were only driving for five minutes),Hilde had calmed down. Duo helped Hilde unload and then asked her if he could make her some dinner.  
"Um... actually, I was going to make dinner for my boyfriend tonight. That's why I bought the stuff."  
"Oh..." Duo said, sounding a little disappointed.   
"Oh! I almost forgot!! Mimi!!!! Come here Mimi!!!" Just as she said this, a little black and brown dog came running to her.  
"Did you miss mommy? Yes, you are such a good girl!" Hilde said to her dog.  
"So, do you wanna hold her?" Hilde asked .  
"Sure!" Duo said. Hilde handed Duo the dog. While Duo was holding her, she bit him hard on the finger.  
"You stupid little ("  
"Watch your mouth!!!"Hilde said as she abruptly snatched the dog away from Duo.  
"Whatever,"Duo said as he got up and left.(Overreacting, don't you think?)  
  
  
Well, I can't continue because as I can see it is coming out really...um... well its like not making any sense. N e ways. I will have the next 1 out as soon as I can actually come up with something "good"... Don't expect that to be anytime soon. Well, peace outty! \\// ;)  
~maya~  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Note to Disclaimers: I don't and probably never will, own Gundam Wing,   
so please don't sue me.  
  
"So Dorothy, where would you like to go," Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh I don't really care. I mean wherever is fine with me." Dorothy   
replied.  
  
"Hm...," said Quatre carefully studying Dorothy's face. "Let's go to   
McDonald's?"   
  
"Sure, why not?" So while Quatre and Dorothy were walking, they saw   
  
Duo. Although Dorothy didn't know who he was, she waved when she saw   
Quatre waving. Duo looked very mad and Quatre decided against calling   
him over there. But Duo Hastily made his way over to them, as if he was   
obligated to do so. When he got there, he just faked a smile towards   
Dorothy, but then focused on telling Quatre what was wrong.  
  
"So like, I go to Hilde's house, right?!"  
  
"Ok...." Quatre said.  
  
"Ok! And then I start talking to her and her dumb little dog comes and   
bites my finger! So then I say 'You stupid little...' and she gets all   
pissed off! So I'm like whatever! And I just walk out. So what do you   
think?!"  
  
"Um..... I think you have definitely got issues. Definitely." Duo   
scowled as Quatre said this and then noticed Dorothy stifling a laugh.  
  
"Oh yea! What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Dorothy quickly replied. "Well, it's just that, well, ok.   
This is what you did wrong. You see, if you want a girl to like you,   
you have to respect what's hers. You can't just go storming away when   
her dog bites you..." Dorothy couldn't even go on because she burst out   
laughing. Quatre and Duo were just looking at her as if she was some   
psycotic and demented person. They both knew that nothing was funny and   
couldn't see why she was having such a good time laughing at Duo's   
misfortune with Hilde. So when Dorothy finally continued, she didn't   
even make any sense. As she was blabbing on and on about "How a girl   
wants to be treated," Quatre couldn't help but wonder what the hell she   
was on. So he interrupted her for Duo's sake, and his, and invited Duo   
with them to McDonald's. As Duo replied yes, Quatre was extremely glad   
because he knew that he would never be able to like this girl for who   
she really was. After about 30minutes of walking, they finally reached   
McDonalds. Quatre went inside and ordered food for him and Dorothy, and   
Duo ordered his own meal. As they were eating, a beautiful young woman   
walked in. He looked up from his food and watched her flip her sandy   
brown hair and flash him a gorgeous smile. His eyes followed her from   
the counter, to the soda machine, and to her seat. Dorothy got up and   
began yelling at Quatre.   
  
"How dare you bring me on a date and then start looking at other   
women!! I don't even know how you could bring me to such a cheap place   
like this and call it a date!!! My expectations of a date is a fancy   
resturaunt with French snails as an appetizer and the most expensive   
meal on the menu as a main course! I don't have to put up with this you   
know...." Quatre was deaf to Dorothy's words and only had thing on his   
mind, getting the girl with the sandy brown hair to go out with him. Or   
for starters, getting her name. He got up and began walking over to her   
seat. Dorothy turned a dark red and followed him. Whe he turned to see   
if she had left, Dorothy slapped him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"That was for ignoring me! When I saw you in 7-eleven, I thought you   
were a charming young man with lots of money and a great big house. But   
saying that you brought me to McDonald's, I guess I was wrong. Well   
Quatre, please, I don't wanna hear from you again." With that, she   
stormed away. Duo ran after yelling " I HAVE A BIG HOUSE. I HAVE LOTS   
OF MONEY!! PLEASE COME BACK! I'LL EVEN WORK AT 7-ELEVEN IF YOU'D   
LIKE!!" Quatre watched his crazy friend chase after this snobby little   
whit girl. Oh well, Quatre just shrugged it off, as he did many other   
things, and continued making his way to the beautiful girl's table.   
This time Quatre was the clumsy one, tripping over almost every table   
on the way. When he finally got to the table, he was speechless. Then   
of course, he remembered who this beautiful woman was. It was Dorothy's   
roommate, Relena. He went up to her and just sat down. "Hey Relena,   
what's goin on?"  
  
"Not much. What was that whole scene about?"  
  
"Hm... oh that. It was nothing. Do you want my number? No I mean...   
um... yea. Do you want my number," Quatre said, trying to sound as   
smooth as possible. Little did he know that he looked just the opposite   
of a stud. He had a big, dorky smile across his face and his blonde   
hair falling stupidly over his forehead. Relena looked at him and just   
rolled her eyes.   
  
"If you wanna go out with me just ask!"  
  
"Um...ok! Relena, wanna go out."  
  
"Sure.... Um, but first I have to break up with Heero."  
  
"Oh!!! Dude, I totally forgot that you and Heero were together. "  
  
"Oh, how sweet, you aren't gonna go out with me cuz heero's your best   
friend."  
  
"No, actually I was gonna ask you how soon you could break up with   
him."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose... Ok! That's very nice! You are a really great   
friend."  
  
"And an even better boyfriend."  
  
Relena scribbled her number for her exclusive line on his arm. With   
that, she got up and left. Quatre stared after her, dazed. He got up   
and left. Where is all this coming from, he though to himself. One of   
the workers from McDonald's came up to him. He slapped his back and   
said "Dam foo!!!! U be pimpin those hoes!!" Quatre just laughed and   
walked out.  
  
  
  
  
Ok well, I don't know. Um... please write reviews, tell me what you   
think. Peace outty all!!!  
  
~masaki~  



End file.
